


Make me feel safe

by lola381pce



Series: Welcome to my nightmare [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss, Nightmares, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her softly and whispered, “It’s not about me. I want you to let go of the nightmares, to feel safe.”</p><p>At that moment, if she hadn’t known it before, she knew this was Phil, her Phil. God she’s missed him, her oldest and closest friend. He’d been there for her when everyone else was too scared to approach her. Being Fury’s second in command was a very lonely place sometimes and she thought her whole world would fall apart when she heard those heartbreaking words on the day of the Battle for New York:</p><p>“Agent Coulson’s down.”<br/>“Paramedics are on their way.”<br/>“They’re already here….they called it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me feel safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/gifts).



> This is an update to 'The night is dark and full of terrors - Chapter 4: Maria'.

Coulson was in the galley of the helicarrier reserved for the most senior agents making a coffee when he had the urge to make hot milk with cinnamon, nutmeg and, god help him, chilli powder.  It had to be done just right, the old fashioned way in a pan on top of the stove.  Task complete, and with mug in hand, he headed back towards the cabins.  He opened the door and was greeted by the click of a pistol being cocked.

He paused in the doorway.  “Maria? It’s Phil.”

“Phil’s dead.”

Oh-oh! It was _that_ nightmare.

“I was but now I’m back.”

“How do I know you’re not Loki?”

“Would Loki have brought you hot milk with cinnamon and nutmeg?”

“What else?”

“Chilli powder, you weirdo!”

There was the sound of the pistol being made safe and in the dim light he watched her put it on the shelf by her bunk.

“Put the milk down and come here.”

He did as instructed and padded over to the side of her bed.

Maria was on her knees facing him.  He could see that her sleep vest was soaked and her hair was damp.  It must have been a bad one.

“Take off your t-shirt.”

He hesitated but complied.

Her hand moved to his chest to feel the scar through the fine covering of hair and she released a tiny whimper.  He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her to him to comfort her, but didn’t; he understood she needed to make sure it was him first. 

She pulled the waist band of his sleep shorts down over his left hip and looked at the scar that ran along the bone then touched it gently.  He bit down on his lip, trying not to flinch as she examined him. She knew where all his scars came from but she had been there for that one. 

She reached up and tilted back his head examining another scar under his chin running along the jawbone.  She had been present for this one too; had to be really, she gave it to him. 

“Phil?”

“It’s me.”

And this time he did put his arms round her.  She rested her cheek against his chest breathing in his scent and returned the hug almost crushing him with her need to make sure he was really there. Finally she pulled away and looked at him.

“Please Phil,” she whispered.

His eyes locked onto hers.

“Are you sure?”

Maria swung her legs round and stood up off the bed to face him, placing her hands on either side of his face gently pulling him towards her.  She kissed him urgently flicking her tongue into his mouth. He responded and their kisses became more demanding; teeth clashing, lips mashing together, tongues intertwined. They were all over each other – her hands pressing into his shoulders gripping the solid muscle, his fingers sliding under her tank top kneading the soft skin of her lower back before dropping down to her buttocks, pulling her into him.  Their breathing came in short, hurried gasps as they devoured each other.

Lifting her onto the narrow bunk, he straddled her kissing and licking down the front of her throat to the hollow where he sucked the skin resulting in groans emanating from deep in her chest. Her sounds made his cock twitch filling out even more and he bit his lip to stop from moaning himself. He pushed her tank top all the way up wrapping it round her wrists exposing her breasts. Holding her hands above her head he brushed his fingers across her stomach feeling it flutter beneath his touch. Dragging his blunt nails back up her skin, his thumb brushed the swell of her breast then over her nipple, which harden beneath his touch.  A soft gasp escaped her lips and she ground her hips into him straining against her top held tightly in his hand.  

He leaned down to her breasts caressing one with his free hand and sucking the other between his lips and tongue. He nipped her with his teeth and pinched her with his fingers and she moaned and twisted, finally managing to wrench her hands out of the top. Throwing it away from her she dropped her hands to the back of his head running her fingers through his hair as he licked a trace down her stomach to the top of her sleep shorts. She lifted her hips and he tugged them slowly down kissing her mound her and her thighs until he reached her knees where he pulled them from her tossing them to the floor rapidly followed by his own shorts.

Returning to her, he slowly ran his hands up the firm muscles of her calves and thighs, sliding them round to and under her buttocks squeezing them gently delighting in her smooth, creamy skin. Leaning into her he ran his tongue between her folds and up and over her clit. She jerked and caught her breath.

Phil looked up at her taking it all in; Maria’s eyes were closed, her face flushed with arousal, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing, her head pushing into the pillow. He parted her labia and once again licked her with slow measured strokes.  She groaned and writhed as he lapped at her slick, probing her, leisurely flicking her clit with his tongue. Keeping his mouth busy, he pushed his middle and fore fingers into her and she thrust up forcing them deeper. He curled them round finding the spot that made her buck against his hand and pressed it while he continued to suck her nub until her breathing hitched. She arched her back and gripped the sheets shuddering as the orgasm ripped through her while he maintained the movement and pressure inside her as she thrust against him. Even as she lost herself in her climax Phil couldn’t help but admire her control which stopped her from crying out – there was no privacy in a cabin aboard the helicarrier.

“Okay?” he whispered gently when the shaking began to calm.

She smiled down at him and nodded not quite able to speak fluent English as yet. God she’d forgotten how good he was at this and death hadn’t diminished any of his skills.

He began to work his back up her body kissing her mound, her stomach and her hip where he paused for a moment and sucked and grazed her with his teeth hard enough to raise a bruise which earned him another glorious long moan from her; his cock jerked in appreciation.  Then he carried on ever upwards running a trail to her breasts with his tongue licking each nipple, into her neck then settling on her mouth. She held his face in both of her hands and kissed his lips hard, sucking his tongue tasting herself on him.

Maria dropped her hand down to his engorged cock and lightly ran her finger tips up from the root rubbing over the slit feeling the drops of pre-come on her palm.  She stroked his shaft and licked her lips at how hard and full he was. 

Gently he took her hand away making her frown. He kissed her softly and whispered, “It’s not about me. I want you to let go of the nightmares, to feel safe.”

At that moment, if she hadn’t known it before, she knew this was Phil, her Phil – only he would put someone else first even now, like this.  God she’s missed him, her oldest and closest friend. He’d been there for her when everyone else was too scared to approach her; yelled at her in private when she’d been too harsh, held her when she’d been too afraid, made her laugh when she’d been too uptight. Being Fury’s second in command was a very lonely place sometimes and she thought her whole world would fall apart when she heard those heartbreaking words on the day of the Battle for New York:

_“Agent Coulson’s down.”_

_“Paramedics are on their way.”_

_“They’re already here….they called it.”_

A tear slowly tumbled down her cheek as she remembered. He pulled back to look at her, his brow furrowed into a concerned frown.

“Maria?” he asked quietly, carefully.

“I’m fine. I just missed you. I missed my best friend.”

She leaned up to kiss him again, this time soft and tender then said again, “Please Phil. I want you inside me. Make me feel safe.”

He held her to him one arm cradling her shoulders holding her tight, his other hand pulling her knee up to his hip then sliding down to her thigh grasping it as entered her. Eagerly she pressed her fingers into his shoulders and thrust up to meet him forcing him deeper inside pulling a hiss from him as he forced himself not to groan out loud.

Keeping his pace slow, he pushed into her time and again filling her completely with each roll of his hips. This wasn’t what he’d intended; hard and fast life affirming sex was what he’d intended, but there had been something about her vulnerability as she’d examined him and in her words that compelled him to be gentle with her.

Phil tilted his head and brushed his lips over her mouth over hers kissing her tenderly. Then he leaned his forehead against hers feeling her body tense beneath him as her orgasm began to build. Maria felt the explosion erupting through her biting down on his shoulder as she came, her vision blurring and within a few thrusts he joined he growling through gritted teeth as his own powerful orgasm surged through him, his body jolting with aftershocks as she held him to her. They stayed like that locked together neither of them wanting the other to pull away until finally they had to, cleaning each other off quickly and deftly before returning to a warm embrace. With Phil spooning behind her, his back against the bulkhead, Maria fell into a deep sleep safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I did make a note at the beginning of the original chapter which said: "There is an explicit version of this chapter where Phil and Maria...well do a lot more than explore scars and hug. I might post it another time if anyone should be interested." 
> 
> Recently my dear Mad_Muse_Musings reminded me of this in her not-so-subtle fashion "*grabby hands for the explicit version* Gimmie woman! You bloody damn tease, telling me it exists but I can't have it?" So, sweetie, yet again, this is for you ;) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
